


Listen.

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: “So now you’ve stooped to blackmail huh?”“It was you who did the deed.”





	1. Black

_October 22nd 1937_

Dunking it in the water, Wally slapped the mop against the floor to soak up an inky mess. A newly fixed pipe that would probably break in a few weeks was above him. His head turned at the sound of footsteps. A man in his 30s was walking down the hall, gaze fixed on him. Standing up straight, Wally have him a suspicious look.

”What do you want Norman?”, Wally spat.

”What makes you assume I want something.”, He asked.

Wally raised an eyebrow at him before continuing his mopping. Norman watched him quietly. Wally looked back up at him

”Seiously what do you want? You’re freakin’ me out.”

”Not much.”, Norman replied in a blank voice, “I just want you to spy on Mr Drew.”

Wally burst out into laughter as Norman kept a straight face. He clutched the mop like a walking stick in an attempt to stop himself from falling over from the constant shaking of his body. Regaining his composure he wiped a tear from his eye. The smile vanished as soon as he saw Norman’s face.

”You’re serious?”

Norman nodded. Wally shook his head and tutted.

”Sorry mate, you’re out of luck. I ain’t spying for anyone, anytime. I’ve got a job to do, money to make, pipes to fix, just don’t have time.”

”I can tell you’ve got money to make. Joey’s been paying you extra.”

Wally froze for a moment. Then he attempted to cover it with a laugh.

”So what?”

”I know what you’ve been doing Wally.”, Norman answered, “There have been strange noises at night, screams and groans people say. With some outside help, I can say that on both nights that screams were heard, you came home late.”

”That’s a coincidence!”, Wally blurted out.

”No. The other day, I found a note in your closet telling you to get Marvin to stay behind and guess what? Shortly after he ‘resigns’. I’m guessing that Marvin ‘resigning’ was an accident. And then Jack ‘resigns’. But he lives with the rest of the band who say that he never came home.”

”Listen here old man, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but whatever it is it seems to be based off flimsy excuses!”

”We haven’t even reached the best part yet.”, Norman smirked, “In one of the bins, I happened to come across a cloth covered in blood.”

Wally did not retaliate. He clutched the broom tightly, a scowl on his face. 

“What do you _want?_ ”, He growled.

”I want you to spy on Joey Drew. And if you don’t, well, the band won’t be so happy with you.”

A laugh that was full of spite and venom filled the hall. Norman felt a shiver run down his spine but decided to ignore it.

”So now you’ve stopped to blackmail, huh?”

”It was you who did the deed.”

Norman walked off, not sparing a glance at Wally. _If he does as I say, I will have all the evidence I need to figure out whatever sick plan Joey’s making. If he doesn’t come back, well, another missing persons report might just convince them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norman can be really nice to people he likes, but will never be kind to people he hates.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this desicion will come back to bite him many years later.


	2. White.

_22nd October 1937_

Wally journeyed through the halls, attempting to be quiet and angry at the same time. Muttering under his breath, Wally slowled and listened close. He peered around the corner. He was standing mere feet away, checking the time on his watch. _It’s a stupid fancy watch,_ Wally thought, _Stupid Joey with his fancy watches, stupid Norman._ Upon hearing footsteps Wally snapped back round the corner like an elastic band. A woman’s voice rang out loud and clear. His face wrinkled in disgust. _Susie._

“Alright Drew, why did you ask me to come here? So I can voice another worthless character, to do some mechanics chores for a higher pay?”

”Be calm Miss Campbell. Please come in, we can talk inside.”

Joey ushered her in and the door shut. Tiptoeing over, wincing at a particularly creaky board, Wally leaned in close to the door. A chair scraped along the ground and creaked as someone sat on it. The same sounds shortly followed.

”Well Miss Campbell, “, The muffled voice of Joey Drew said, “Now that we’re alone we can begin.”

The other hated voice spoke next, “What is it that you wanted to tell me? I have better things to do so you better make this quick.”

The rustling of paper sheets sounded and Wally shuffled closer.

”I have an opportunity for you Susie.”

Wally noticed a keyhole and peered through, “Oh really?”, Susie crossed her arms and folded her legs, “Do tell.”

”It has come to my attention that you are unhappy with the current arrangements”, This earned a laugh from Susie.

”Took you this long to notice? Let me guess, you’re going to tell me that I’m talented enough to voice act all the main characters only to pull out the rug from under my feet?”, The scraping of a chair sounded as Susie got up, “No thank you! I’ve had enough of your manipulation and lies Joey! I quit!”

She started to walk towards the door which caused Wally to scramble away. He heard the door handle turn and-

“I can give you back Alice.”

The door handle turned once more.

“What?”

Slowy but surely, in time with Susie’s footsteps, Wally moved back to the door.

“You can’t be serious. You already removed me from the role, you can’t just put me back!”

”I wasn’t saying you’d voice the character.”

There was a heavy sigh, “So you have nothing to give me then.”

“Oh, But I can give you everything.”, Joey smirked, “What if you could BE the character?”

Both Susie and Wally gave him confused looks. _What!? I knew the man was mad but this is a whole new level. I mean she can’t BE the character. Right?_

“The details aren’t safe to share here”, _Dammit_ , “But I can meet you beside the Ink Machine after work tomorrow.”, Susie paused, before smiling and shaking his outstretched hand, “Ok, I will.”

Wally stood up and walked away, dissapearing around the corner just as the door opened. A few quiet words were exchanged and Joey had gone. Susie briskly passed him, exchanging a glare, and dissapearing around a corner herself.

* * *

  _23rd October 1937_

Norman stood in his booth, surveying the band. Sammy was once again shouting at them to leave. One by one they left. Norman flicked on the projector before turning around. It wasn’t pointless looking anyway. Norman and memorised Sammy’s pattern a long time ago. It was played and he dissapeared into his sanctuary. Norman’s head turned at the sound of footsteps coming up his stairs. He smiled at a rather grumpy Wally.

”Have you got any information?”, He asked, Wally oddly silent.

”They’re meeting after work today, by the machine.”, Norman nodded, thinking about the statement, “And are they alone?”

”Yes.”, Wally answered, clearly wanting to leave.

Unknown thoughts went through the head hidden by the beanie. He stared at the reel that was playing, his eyes somewhere else.

Wally cleared his throat, Norman not looking back at him, “Are you gonna keep your word? Not gonna’ tell a soul?”

”I may have stopped this low but I am still a man of my word.”, He answered, the cartoon reflecting in his eyes, “Now run off, mop something up.”

Wally gave him one last scowl before descending the stairs. Once at the bottom, a weight lifted from his shoulders. A small smile flickered across his face and he vanished into the music department. Meanwhile, in the depths of the studio, Joey peered through a crack in the air. It was quite similar to that of the cracks in the walls, from perspective to shape. He smiled before whispering something. It switched to another. Susie had her back turned and was examining an axe that was held in her delicate hands. She swung it, stumbling. A few more tries and she could swing it fluently. She looked around before sticking it in an ugly sack like bag she had brought. Hanging it over her shoulder, she glanced once more and left the room. Joey followed her for a bit before the crack dissapeared. Smoke drifted from extinguished candles as Joey went to his desk. Reaching into his drawer he removed a list of names. _Well, I wanted to leave Barney until later but,_ He put a cross next to **Norman Polk** , _He must be silenced._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap.


End file.
